It Started Out Like Any Other
by xMadeline11x
Summary: Just another day, it started out like any other. Who would've known it would be the day that would change my life forever? Implied Niley. One-shot.


**Sorry about all the one-shots recently. I just love writing them. This one's happier than the other ones at least. I'll get back to writing the next chapter of As the Thunder Starts to Crash soon, I promise.**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I looked into the mirror and smiled. I had a flashback to about eight years ago. I sat and just thought about it.

It was June 11th. I was thirteen, a few months shy of turning fourteen. I woke up that morning not quite so happy. It was another early morning of another long day. Sometimes I wondered if there were like child labor laws or something because thirteen-year-olds should not have to work so much, no matter how famous they were becoming. I kept going none the less. I didn't really know any other way doing things.

That day I had a benefit of some sort to go to. I did like giving back to charity. I'd always been so fortunate that it really did feel good to give back. I just didn't get why I actually had to go to thing, why couldn't I just write a check?

I got dressed in an outfit which that day I thought was super cute. Looking back on it now I cringe at my fashion sense back then. I put on some eye shadow and mascara and got in the car. My dad was babbling about my schedule for the rest of the week. I wasn't listening. I was doing what most thirteen-year-olds did when adults talked, I was daydreaming about boys.

I wanted to meet my Prince Charming. I wanted someone who in the time we'd spend together would take me out of this place. Someone who could replace my boring life with something more exciting. Because while I was always busy doing things, they were never exciting. My dad quickly snapped me out of my daydream.

When we got to the benefit I looked around, already bored. That was one of the hard thing about working in a world of adults, there were never any other kids around. I was always surrounded by grownups. I wandered around while my daddy talked to random people. Then I caught the eye of a boy. I didn't know much about this boy. I knew that one of my friends kinda knew him, and she said that he said he thought I was pretty. I walked over there anyway.

After getting the awkward introductions out of the way we got to talking. And really talking. Like I was pouring my guts out to this guy. Once the benefit was over and we had to leave we exchanged numbers.

I snapped out of my daydream again. I just stared at my reflection. I couldn't help but to think back again.

I thought back to all those nights I stayed up 'til the early hours of the morning waiting for him to call.

I thought back to the time he surprised me by flying out from the east coast just to see me for a few hours before he had to fly back.

I thought back to the first time he said he loved me.

I thought back to that miserable day he dumped me.

I thought back to the day when my boyfriend of a long time left me for his ex-girlfriend.

I thought back to when he came to comfort me, telling me everything was going to be alright.

I thought back to when he told me he still loved me.

My best friend Demi came back to where I was sitting. She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Come on Miley. It's time." She giggled like a little girl and I laughed too. I took a deep breath and followed her. The person in the back of the church handed me flowers. Then after Demi left and got to the front, I began to walk. Everyone turned to look at me but I wasn't looking at them. I was looking at my Prince Charming, standing at the altar in a tux. He looked at me too. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He laughed quietly. As I stood up there across from him I heard the priest say some things, and I repeated them back. I wasn't really paying attention until the moment when my prince charming leaned in and kissed. It was the start of the rest of our lives, and I couldn't be happier.

Eight years ago I woke up and grudgingly went on with my day. It was just another day, it started out like any other. What I didn't know then was that it was the day that my entire life would change forever.

* * *

**Just a random question, do you guys like reading my one-shots? Cuz I like writing them. And I might start writing more. Idk. **

**Thoughts?**


End file.
